Hide-And-Seek
by Closed Account 11212
Summary: " It's like a game between us, love" Klaus purrs to Elena as she rips her hand away from him. "Like what? Cat and Mouse?" Elena glared as Klaus chuckled. " No, hide-and-seek, but sadly our game is over. I've found you" Klaus says as a growl from behind in the woods is heard. Jacob.


** Hide-And-Seek**

Hey everyone! Well I'm here with a new crossover, one that has a different paring. ElenaXJacob! Hahaha well anyway I hope you enjoy this story and it is dedicated to a friend of mine, Felicity Hartington.  
And thank you Fel, for being my new beta for this story! Hehehe I hope you all enjoy!

** In the beginning we were at our strongest**  
** Now, in the end were are at our weakest**  
** Is this what we are destined to be?**  
** Nothing?**  
….

Elena sighed, looking at Jeremy who paid no attention to her. The silence was killing Elena inside, she had no one, well that is what it felt like to her at least.

"Jeremy, please talk to me, I just want to be here for you." Elena says to her brother, but Jeremy gives her the cold shoulder. Elena sighs. " All I want to do is help you Jeremy, be a sister." Elena pleas, earning a scoff from Jeremy. He turned to face her, glaring.

"You aren't my sister! My sister should have died the day my parents did!" Jeremy shouted at her, but he didn't stop there. " You can't help me Elena! It's because of you everyone is dying!"

Elena flinched, eyes filling with tears, but she blinked them away and put up a wall, anger filling her like fire set into a forest.

" If I'm dead to you Jeremy just say it! I'm tired of trying!" Elena yells back and Jeremy let out a bitter laugh.

" Then leave Elena! That's what your best at doing! Just go, no one needs you here anymore!" Jeremy yells storming off to his room, leaving Elena in her own world of emotions.

Jeremy slammed the door to his bedroom forcefully, putting all his anger and emotions into it. He no longer had anyone to talk to, everyone was either dead or didn't care. His parents were dead, Jenna was dead, and Bonnie distanced herself from both Jeremy and Elena. And Elena, she was the person Jeremy always went to, but now he felt as if he could no long stand to look at her.

He blamed her for everything, yelled at Elena to just go and leave everyone alone, but deep inside and he wish he could take it back. He wouldn't, because pride was a stupid thing.  
...

Elena took in a shaky breath, silently closing the door to her bedroom. Her back against the door as she slid down the door, bring her knees into her chest.  
Elena hid her face in her knees, letting tears escape from her eyes as she cried silently. Everything was slipping away from Elena before her eyes. First both set of parents died, then the vampires, the sacrifice, Jenna dying, Damon getting a wolf bite, Stefan saving Damon – turning himself into a ripper-, and the fights with Jeremy were like wars of yelling.

It didn't help that Bonnie also blamed Elena and got Caroline to believe it too. And Damon, he was a little help, not really much though. Elena then got an idea, if she left town, Klaus would look for her to make hybrids. And everyone here would be safe, no one else would die. Hopefully.

Elena then had her mind made up, she was leaving. Going over to her closet, Elena grabs an old duffel bag she had and packed some clothes and shoes inside along with some jewelry. Then she packed her laptop, along with her chargers. On her computer she got a ticket to a small town called Forks. A small town in Washington. Quickly she placed a transfer request and was enrolled into Forks local high school. With one phone call, Elena set up a meeting to look for an apartment that she would take to live in for now.

Looking at the clock, Elena wrote a small note saying I love you, be safe. Then she rushed towards her car, happy Damon had took bonnie and Caroline out of town on a stress free trip. Elena sighed, knowing she was the reason for their stress. Not anymore.

Elena then drove to the airport, the place wasn't packed, it wasn't even big. It was more like a pit stop airport. Sighing, Elena took her bag into the check in, checked it in and waited inline for the security check. After getting scanned for weapons, Elena left to go to gate A 13, waiting for the plane to board. Then the intercom came on, making Elena clenched her ticket.

"Flight to Fork Washington is now boarding." The lady said and with that the plane was boarding along with Elena. Hoping to leave everything behind. But leaving isn't easy.

**(A/n) Well I hope that this was a good start because I suck at starting stories. Please Review, favorite and alert. Thank you, love you all!**


End file.
